Los regalos vienen del corazón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Shiki comprendió lo importante que es la fecha de San Valentín para ellos. Ahora comprendera, la importancia del Día Blanco para Rebecca. Es dar y recibir. Una idea en especial y Rebecca caminando temerosa en el Edens sin saber cual sería su sorpresa.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Otra vez yo! Si, ya vengo a molestarlos con un escrito que se supone, debi publicar desde el 14 de Marzo, el día Blanco. Pero, estuve en cama por una alergia que me provocó intoxicación y el doctor me recomendó, descanso absoluto. Así que, no pude publicar esto a tiempo pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Así que espero que les guste.**

**Es la continuación de mi anterior fic "El primer chocolate para Shiki" el cual es en conmemoración del 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Shiki leía en la noche con bastante interés. Ahora que sabía como funcionaban aquellos dispositivos que le ayudaban a navegar por aquella red, era fácil buscar algunas cosas. Investigaba sobre algunas cosas que se había perdido en ese tiempo que estuvo viviendo en el parque de diversiones sin tener contacto alguno con el exterior, como también le gustaba leer algunas historias de terror como algunas historias de fantasías. Si, era algo infantil pero le daba igual cuando se podía divertir a su manera.

Investigaba cuando encontró una noticia que le llamaba la atención. La cual con letras grandes indicaba que el día blanco iba a ser el día de mañana y que varias chicas estaban entusiasmadas por ese día tan especial. Se quedó un rato leyendo ese artículo para saber de que se trataba hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido y un tanto preocupado. Se levantó de su cama un poco asustado al ver que cometía un pequeño dato olvidadizo.

**-¡Le tengo que regalar algo! **-Gritó un tanto desesperado.

Por lo que pudo leer, ese día era importante a las chicas porque eso significaba que los hombres tenían que regalarle algo blanco a las chicas, algo que venía del corazón y era mucho más importante que hace un mes que ella le regaló chocolates. Sabía que era muy tarde como para buscar un regalo y estar navegando por el espacio, nada estaba cerca. Estaba desesperado cuando recordó algo, salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Agradecía que Witch no dormía por ser el sistema de navegación del Edens y que le podía ayudar a conseguir lo que quería.

**-¿Está buscando algo joven amo?** -Preguntó curiosa. Aunque sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba en la nave, quería ser de ayuda a la idea que tenía el rey demonio.

**-¿Tienes algunos materiales para coser? **

**-¿Coser? ¿Algo como una tela, hilo y agujas?**

Sólo vio a Shiki asentir un tanto nervioso. Witch empezó a pensar hasta que recordó que había un cuarto donde se podían hacer varias ropas que fueran necesarias. Witch asintio antes de dejar programada el timón y empezar a caminar. Shiki le seguía atento hasta que llegaron al cuarto, las luces se encendieron y el de cabellos negros se emocionó al ver tantas herramientas.

Empezó a buscar lo que quería bajo la atenta mirada de Witch que le empezó ayudar. Si era por su joven Rey Demonio, entonces le ayudaría, aunque siendo sincera y bajo aquel artículo que hasta hace unos momentos había leído. Shiki tenía que hacer lo que quería sólo, así que sólo sirvió como guía.

**.o.**

Cuando Rebecca despertó. Se sorprendió de lo silencioso que era la nave. Happy no estaba a su lado y mucho menos se escuchaban las risas de Pino y el minino azul. Homura y el doctor no se veían al igual que Witch y la hermana junto con ese robot gigante que evitaban que presionará el botón de su gran estómago. Camino un tanto temerosa buscando de alguna señal de vida por parte de sus amigos. Pensó en es momento que tal vez la nave había sido atacada y ella era la única sobreviviente.

Corrió al salón donde solían reunirse pero estaban ahí. Camino a la cocina pero aún no salía en dulce aroma a panquecitos recién horneados y café. Estuvo caminando por un buen rato hasta que llego a la sala de observaciones. Aquel lugar donde había unos sillones y frente a ellos, un gran ventanal donde se podía apreciar el espacio y aquellas pequeñas estrellas como seres que a cruzaban por su camino.

Un tanto temerosa abrió la puerta para abrir los ojos sorprendida. Diferentes telas de color blanco adornaban en lugar. Pequeños dulces al igual que sus amigos de viaje, observando a la chica con una sonrisa.

**-Lamentamos asustarte Rebecca **-Habló Pino. Happy a su lado asentía.**\- Pero era una sorpresa que te teníamos ¿No estas enojada?**

Rebecca negó con unas cuántas lágrimas en su rostro. Empezó a caminar a ellos y apreciar el lugar con mucha atención. Se veía que todos se habían esmerado en hacerle aquella sorpresa.

**-Fue Shiki quien nos pidió hacer esto** -Dijo la versión joven del maestro.**\- Es un día especial donde devolvemos el regalo de esa persona que nos dio chocolates el día de San Valentín**

**-Gracias por los chocolates Rebecca **-Habló Homura comiendo unos pastelitos blancos.**\- Aunque no se igualan a tu sabor pero espero que te gusten**

Fue hasta ese momento que recordó. Había visto su pequeño calendario. Había pasado ya un mes después de entregar aquellos chocolates a sus amigos. Saber que fue Shiki quien aviso a todos para que hicieran eso, no pudo evitar sentirse calida. Escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas. Al voltear, noto a Shiki un tanto nervioso con las manos detrás de su espalda.

**-Gracias por ser nuestra amiga y leí en Internet que esto se debe hacer en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste en nosotros hace un mes como las aventuras que hemos vivido desde entonces** -Tartamudeo un poco. Weisz se soltó a reír hasta que fue golpeado por Homura.**\- Espero que esto te guste, creo que es poco con lo que haces por nosotros**

Un envoltorio verde con algunas líneas blancas salió detrás de la espalda de Shiki. Sus mejillas rojas y su nerviosismo le causaron ternura a Rebecca que tomó el regalo. Noto aquella suavidad y una peculiar figura de un gato. Lo descubrió para ver a un pequeño mínimo de felpa, era de color blanco con grandes botones como ojos y un moño rojo en su cuello. Se veía lindo. Homura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y querer tocarlo. Nunca lo iba admitir pero la chica de cabellos negros era bastante débil a las cosas tiernas y llenas de felpa.

**-¡Es hermoso! **-Grito Rebecca de la felicidad.**\- ¿Tu lo hiciste?**

**-Los chicos en Granbell me enseñaron hacer varias cosas **-Shiki sonrió despreocupado.

**-¡Eres increíble! Es realmente increible que puedas hacer esto **-Rebecca volvió a gritar Como niña pequeña. Se acercó al chico para besar sus mejillas.**\- Muchas gracias Shiki, sigamos siendo amigos**

Shiki, con las mejillas rojas, empezó a flotar por la nave. Se le notaba avergonzado pero feliz de que aquel regalo le gustará a Rebecca. Todos los de la tripulación empezaron a comer. Happy y Pino empezaban a jugar sobre algunas hojas de papel. Hermana y Witch sólo sonreían. Aquellos humanos eran interesantes, cada día estaban orgullosas de estar en esa nave y compartir momentos como esos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ya quiero leer más sobre este manga. ¡Es realmente bueno! Incluso la relacion que existe entre todos, es realmente maravillosa que tampoco es imposible dejar de Shippear un poco a Shiki con Rebecca. Ellos dos son tan tiernos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
